1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbomachine having a turborotor made up of a shaft and a rotor disk, and an electric machine having an electric rotor, whereby the rotor disk is arranged at one end of the shaft, in overhung manner, and whereby the electric rotor is connected with the shaft of the turborotor.
2. The Prior Art
In the case of the turbomachines known from practice, having the characteristics described initially, the shaft is mounted on both sides of the electric rotor. This turborotor configuration makes great demands on the required production precision of the bearing holder bores. These demands particularly become significant when using fast-running high-precision roller bearings, which demand an alignment accuracy of the bearings relative to one another that lies within extremely close tolerances. This alignment accuracy is furthermore frequently ruined, despite extremely precise production of all the parts involved, in operation, as the result of opposite temperature distortions. In this connection, the temperature distortions result from the heat development in fast-running electric machines, which is quite significant, in some cases, on the one hand, and from the frequent use of turbomachines both at high temperatures and at low temperatures, particularly cryogenic temperatures, for example as liquid air turbines, on the other hand. It is furthermore disadvantageous that access to the electric rotor causes a great amount of effort for disassembly.